


Kinktober Day 10: Face-sitting & Toys

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: “If you can make me come like this, I’ll let you fuck me.”





	Kinktober Day 10: Face-sitting & Toys

Dean could feel his own saliva smearing his cheeks, numb lips making him sloppy in his ministrations. He pushed his tongue up against the warm metal of the plug, tracing the edges and hearing Cas’s responding moan up above him. 

He ran a hand down Cas’s ass and tugged at the base of the plug, not quite removing it, but pulling at Cas’s slick rim with the bulbous body of the toy. One of Cas’s hands left its vice-like grip on the headboard to grasp Dean’s hair, moving his head in tandem with the slow grind of his own hips. 

Dean tipped his head back, gasping for breath and trying not to blow his load from just this. Cas’s hand left his hair, moving to loosely stroke his own dick before pressing it up against his abdomen to get an unobscured view of Dean’s flushed face. He grinned down at Dean’s dazed and blissed-out expression.

“Open.”

Dean let his jaw fall slack and his eyes close as Cas pressed his balls to his lips. He ran his tongue over the soft skin and sucked gently, humming in satisfaction.

“If you can make me come like this, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Dean’s hips moved of their own volition and his hands gripped Cas’s hips, grinding him down onto his face. This man was going to be the death of him.


End file.
